Seto's Christmas Carol
by Uroki Avalon
Summary: Okay. I'm sure this has been done a thousand times but its just been fun to write.
1. Gozoburo's warning

It was Christmas Eve, and Seto was spending it alone. He'd sent Mokuba to the Motou's. Seto hated Christmas. For him it was a useless day coated in candy and glitter that could better be spent working. So that was what he planned to do.

He set up at his desk with the work that he planned to do and worked late into the night. At the eleventh hour he looked up, having heard a strange noise. His office door blurred and Gozoburo Kaiba stood there. Seto stared at him for a moment.

" What the hell?" He stood, shocked. His late stepfather raised his hand, displaying ghostly steel chains. He pointed a phantom finger at the CEO.

" Seto, My son. I have come to warn you . . . ."

" Go to hell, old man."

Gozoburo chuckled. " Where do you think I am, boy?"

" Uh, What?"

" I suffer in hell because of the crimes I committed in life. And you, my son, will follow."

" I have committed no crimes, phantom."

" You commit one of the worst. You lose sight of what is important, just as I did."

" And which one is that?" Seto crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

" You think only of yourself and of money. That will lead you to emptiness."

" Humph. Nonsense."

" You will be visited by three spirits, who will teach you the true meaning of life and of Christmas. They will come at the stroke of Midnight. Heed them, my son, or lose all." The phantom vanished.

Seto looked at the spot where he had been and shook his head. The was no way that was real. He must have dozed off at his computer. That was it. He'd been dreaming.

" Time for bed, Seto old man." He said to himself and headed to his room.


	2. You scream like a girl, Seto

BONG BONG BONG BONG BONG BONG

Seto woke and looked at his bedside clock. Midnight. He groaned and turned over, trying to go back to sleep. That was when he noticed the bright yellow glow coming from the foot of his bed. He sat up. Kneeling at the foot of his bed, encased in a golden nimbus, was Mokuba. Seto's jaw dropped.

" Wha? Mokuba? What are you doing here? I sent you to Yugi's."

Mokuba grinned. " Don't be dumb, Seto. We got a lot to do." He got up from the bed and went to open the window.

" What do we have to do? Why are you glowing? I'm not going anywhere. Its cold up there."

" I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past, Big Brother. And you are going. I have some things to show you." The little spirit was struggling with the window. Seto got up and opened it.

" Thanks." He stepped up on to the sill and held out his hand to Seto. " Come on."

Seto sighed and took his hand, figuring he was dreaming. Mokuba pulled him up on the ledge and, without warning, jumped. Seto let out a high pitched scream. Then there was a bright flash and they were standing in the street in front of a lovely, well decorated house cover in snow.

Seto looked down at Mokuba, who was stifling giggles.

" What?" He demanded irritably. Mokuba grinned at him.

" You scream like a girl, Seto."

" I do not!" The tall CEO blushed crimson. Then looked around.

" Uh, Mokuba, Is this Christmas long past?"

" Nope. Your past."

" I was afraid of that." He squared his shoulders. " Alright, Lets get this over with."

Mokuba led him into the house. Inside was a family, a woman, a man, a small boy and a baby. Seto stared in amazement.

" Mokuba, Thats us. This is your first Christmas!"

" Yes. Watch." Seto watched as his younger self opened a gift. It was a tacky green sweater that was way to big for him. He remembered that sweater. His mother had made it herself. She was watching his younger self now, waiting for a reaction. Little Seto grinned and pulled it on over his blue pajamas. He leaned over and hugged his mom.

Seto grinned, watching. He still had that sweater, or parts of it at least. Mokuba slipped his hand into his big brothers.

" Come on. Time to go now." He started to lead him away. Seto protested, wanting to enjoy the happiness in the room. Mokuba shook his head.

" Time for another Christmas."

Seto followed, disappointed. Mokuba led him outside and there was another blinding flash. Now they were standing outside a large rundown building. There were children running around the yard, playing in the snow. Mokuba led Seto inside, where it was brightly decorated for the holiday. Sitting alone in the corner was a brown haired boy, grumpily cutting out snowflakes. He looked at one and crushed it in his hand. A small purple eyed boy watched.

" Seto . . . ."

" Go outside, Mokuba." The older boy said coldly. The smaller boy dejectedly walked away.

Seto watched this exchange, shocked.

" Mokuba, This is . . . ."

" Our first Christmas after our parents died." Mokuba confirmed.

" I want to go home." Seto told him. Mokuba shook his head.

"You mean there's more?" Seto asked.

" Yes." Mokuba said sadly. " Watch." Seto watched.

The younger Seto stared at the scrunched up snowflake in his hand and then looked up at the sparsely decorated tree. He frowned and stood. He walked over and took hold of the highest branch he could reach and pulled, sending the tree crashing to the floor. Then he raced around the room, tearing down as many decorations as he could.

Seto watched helplessly as his younger self tore around the room in a rage. Finally a pair of men came in and grabbed him, taking him away.

" Where are the taking him, uh, me, Mokuba?" he tried to run over to the window but Mokuba held him still.

" Thats all here, Seto. Time to go."

" I don't want to."

" Just one more Christmas, Big Brother. Then I'm done."

There was another blinding flash.

This time they were standing in the living room of Kaiba Mansion. Seto looked down at Mokuba, frowning. The Spirit pointed into the living room. There was no tree, or decorations or anything to indicate a holiday. Instead, a boy sat at a desk, practicing figures. An older man stood over him, checking his work. Suddenly the man smacked the boy roughly in the side of the head.

" Do it right!" He yelled.

" Yes, Father. I'm sorry, Father." The boy replied. Seto , standing beside Mokuba, went rigid. His expression matched that of his younger self. Pure hatred.

" This what Christmas has become for you." Mokuba's voice was sad. " A day that symbolized only hatred, and that is what you keep in your heart, making it cold."

Seto stared at his little brother. Mokuba took his hand again. " Come on. Times up." There was another blinding flash and Seto was back in his room, alone.


	3. Ghost of Christmas Presents

BONG BONG

BONG BONG

BONG BONG

BONG BONG

BONG BONG

BONG BONG

Seto woke as the clock rang out. He looked. Midnight. " What the hell?" A small voice giggled and Seto looked towards it. Yugi stood there, glowing a pale blue. " Hi, Seto." He grinned at him.

" Yugi? What are you doing here?" Seto asked, surprised. Yugi giggled, then puffed himself up importantly. " I'm the Ghost of Christmas Presents!" He stopped for a second, thinking. " No. Thats not right." He reached into the breast pocket of his little blue pajamas and pulled out a little card. He studied the card for a moment. " Ah, yes. I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present. Thats right." He held a hand out to Seto. " Come on, come on. No time to waste." Seto sighed and took his hand.

There was a flash and they stood outside a small house in the poorer side of Domino. Seto didn't recognize it.

" Yugi, Where are we?" Yugi led him up to the window. Inside was a young woman with a little boy in her arms. She had a black eye. The boy was crying. She tried to calm him, singing softly to him. It took a moment for Seto to realize who he was seeing.

"Stacey! My secretary!" Yugi nodded. " A single mother on a pittance salary." Seto watched closely. " Where did she get the black eye?" Yugi just pointed. A big man walked into the room, holding a bottle of beer. " From him?" Yugi nodded. " Where are the little boys presents?" Seto wanted to know.

" What was she supposed to buy presents with? Her boyfriend drinks away what little she makes from you." As Seto watched, she knelt down in front of the gold cross on the wall. She folded her son's hands in prayer. " Dear God. Thank you for all that I have this day. For my son, Tommy, And this lovely snowy day. Bless Tommy, and The wonderful people at the shelter, and Mr Kaiba, for his check which pays the rent. Amen." Seto was in tears when Yugi looked up at him. " She even blessed me." Yugi just took his hand.

There was a flash and they stood outside Kame Game Shop. Seto looked in the window, hoping that they were having a good Christmas. Inside, Yugi, Atem, and Mokuba were gathered around the fire with Grandpa Motou. They each had one gift and eagerly watched others open theirs. They sat down to a small turkey dinner and talked cheerfully "How are they so happy? So little food, so few gifts. How?"

Seto demanded of the spiky haired spirit, who smiled. " We never had much on the holidays. So we made up for it with being together and being happy. Don't we look happy?" Seto nodded. " I don't think I've ever seen Mokuba so happy. Not since our parents died." Yugi nodded and took Seto's hand again.

" Time to go?" Seto asked. Yugi nodded.

There was a bright flash. They stood in a dirty living room. A man lay sleeping on a broken, threadbare sofa, a beer bottle in his hand. A tall blonde walked through the room with a trash bag, picking up empty beer cans and bottles.

" Joey?" Seto walked over to him. " He can't hear you." Yugi told him. Seto nodded. At that point Joey looked up, at the drunken man on the sofa. " Jeez, Pops. You could have at least opened your present." He opened it up. Inside was a beautiful wool blanket. Joey covered his dad up with it.

" This is Joey's Christmas?" Seto asked, stunned. Yugi nodded. " Awful, isn't it?"

Seto nodded. Yugi took his hand again. " We're done." There was a bright flash and Seto was, again, in his bedroom.


	4. Who died?

Bong Bong

Bong Bong

Bong Bong

Bong Bong

Bong Bong

Bong Bong

Seto woke and didn't even bother looking at his clock. He knew it was midnight again. He looked around for the new spirit. Standing in the middle of the room was Odion. He could make out the tattoos on his dark face. Seto stood. " Are you the Spirit of Christmas Yet To Come?" Odion nodded and gestured for him to follow. Seto accompanied the Spirit out into the night. They walked through the cold streets. There was no bright flash, but Seto knew instantly when they were no longer in the present. He was led into his home, which was completely decked out in black. Mokuba sat on the sofa. He was sobbing. In the center of the room was a casket.

" Odion, who has died?" Seto demanded. The dark spirit merely gestured and they were in another place. Seto looked up at a snow covered sign that said Flea Market.

" Flea Market? What are we doing here?" He asked. Odion pointed. There was a woman running a booth. The man in front of her was examining a pair of blue silk pajamas with SK inscribed on the breast pocket. They were muttering to each other.

" Ha! 2000 yen? Thats a joke, right?"

" I had to sneak into the old bastards mansion myself to pinch 'em! You better believe I want 2000 yen."

" Yeah, well, buggers dead now, ain't he? And the boy don't care bout nuffin." the man paid up and walked away.

" Odion, who is dead!?!" Seto wanted to know. Odion shook his head and pointed.

" Why won't you talk to me, Odion?"

The spirit just pointed again. Seto shook his head sadly and followed his gaze. They were in a cemetery. There was a tombstone all alone, away from the others. Standing in front of it was Joey. He glowered at the stone.

" You bastard! You never looked up from your frigging desk to see the world around you. You never gave me a chance. And now your brothers alone too. You're such a prick!" He kicked the stone and walked away. Seto started after him, but Odion stopped him. He pointed at the gravestone.

" I don't want to look."

The spirit was relentless. He pointed again, more forcefully. Seto sighed and walked toward the stone. He read the name inscribed deeply into the granite and recoiled.

SETO KAIBA

BELOVED BROTHER

" No! Odion, please. Tell me. Are these the shadows of things that will be? Or do I have a chance? Can I change things?" Seto clutched his dark robe, begging and sobbing. The spirit said nothing.

" Please Spirit, say something? Tell me. Please." Seto sobbed. Then there was only darkness.


	5. You are so gonna hit me for this

Seto woke in his room, sobbing. He felt sunlight on his face and raced to the window, throwing open the sash and calling out to a boy in the street.

" You there! What day is it?"

" Its Christmas, Mr. Kaiba." The boy yelled back.

" Its Christmas? Its Christmas! I haven't missed it! Theres still time!" Seto raced downstairs and picked up the phone. He ordered two major Christmas dinners to be delivered to the Motou's and to Stacy. Then he got dressed. Wearing a pair of old jeans and a blue hoody, Seto took off in his bright blue convertible. He pulled up outside a beat up old trailer and knocked on the door. A tall brown eyed blonde answered. His eyes widened when he saw who was on his doorstep.

" Kaiba, Wha?" Joey was cut off as Seto pushed his way inside and pushed him up against the wall.

" You are so going to hit me for this." Seto told him, pressing his lips to his mouth. For a moment Joey was too shocked to realize what was happening. Then he came to his senses and deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around Seto's neck. After a moment he pulled away and looked up into the tall CEO's blue eyes. Seto gave him a sheepish grin.

" Merry Christmas."


End file.
